<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as Pastry, Hot as love by Tedah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676640">Sweet as Pastry, Hot as love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah'>Tedah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker!Harry, Creative use of Amortentia, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Is this what the kids call food porn?, M/M, ingestion of intoxicating substances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is all too happy to help Harry experiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as Pastry, Hot as love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>September, my birthday month, brought along a gorgeous little prompt for the challenge.<br/>Prompt: Journey<br/>WC: 325</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco could feel the sweat beading his forehead. His entire body was on fire, alight with sensation. He could feel it from the tip of his tongue to the tip of his toes, melting him slowly, leaving him in a pool of pleasure and short of breath. Harry had done it again, with the littlest thing he could play his body in ways Draco couldn’t have imagined possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped and Harry smirked at him, a glint of knowing amusement in his eyes. Draco swallowed and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He breathed slowly as the floral aftertaste lingered in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Harry asked, wiping his hands on his apron and looked at Draco expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that pastry sure took me on a journey,” Draco replied, playing with the other half of it still on the small plate in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But good, right?” Harry prompted, a little edge of uncertainty in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was interesting,” Draco conceded, unable to resist the temptation to tease Harry a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Draco, that doesn’t mean anything!” he complained, standing up to circle the table and stand behind Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good, but maybe put a warning on them before selling.” He tilted his head back so he could look up at Harry with an indulgent smile. “What’s in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A microdose of modified amortentia,” Harry replied, clearly pleased with his cleverness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that going to make everyone fall in love with you?” Draco questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just with the pastry and for a limited time,” Harry reassured him. “It’s more about evoking a sense of nostalgia and euphoria.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I would be able to tell if it was affecting me either way...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gently squeezed his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him gently. “You’re a sap. I’m thinking about making it a wedding exclusive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being his taste tester was sometimes a risky business but the reward was always sweet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to comment to fee your local author.<br/>I can be found <a href="https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/">on tumblr</a> too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>